


Над всей Испанией безоблачное небо

by T_from_Luckypair



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-03-17 19:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18971449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_from_Luckypair/pseuds/T_from_Luckypair
Summary: Испания на пороге 2 мировой войны, а Лео просто ждет.





	1. Chapter 1

Если она не ты,

Ведь они не ты,

Весь этот мир не ты.

 

«Прятки» - HammAli & Navai

 

 _Сентябрь 1945_  
На завтраке Лео решается поделиться с женой тем, что мучило его с самого утра.  
 — Знаешь, Анто, мне приснился странный сон.  
 — Ммм? — отзывается Антонелла, взбивая яйца у плиты.  
 — Как будто я на тренировке и все как в старые времена, — он ностальгически улыбается, — все разминаются и вот у нас игра с командой соперника, я получаю передачу, бегу к воротам и у меня на пути защитник… — Лео задумчиво замолчал.  
— И? — голос жены звучит слегка напряженно.  
— И представляешь, я не могу увидеть его лица. Солнце светит ему в спину, я не могу понять кто это. Почему-то во сне это было очень важно. Сейчас думаю, почему я не узнал его? Это же моя команда, я знаю там всех.  
— Если защитник, то может это Лангле?  
— Нет, это не он, точно не он, — он потер лоб, тенью промелькнули воспоминания, что Клеман первый покинул команду и присоединился к Сопротивлению, как только узнал, что Париж был сдан. Лео помнил, как тот сообщил эту новость в общей раздевалке, помнил, как сразу начал сыпать вопросами Луис, помнил, какое напряженное лицо было у…  
Виски начали неприятно ныть.  
— И не Семеду, нет. Так странно, не могу вспомнить, — он чуть виновато улыбается жене, — слушай, а может нам вернуться в Барселону?  
Антонелла резко разворачивается, прижимая к себе миску.  
— Ты уверен? — осторожно начинает она. — Мы решили переехать, потому что тут спокойно и нашему ребенку здесь будет лучше, чем в городе.  
— Да, все помню, это было правильное решение. Просто иногда, я скучаю по Барселоне, по тем улицам, по стадиону, по ребятам. Я мог бы быть тренером, — невесело хмыкает он под конец.  
Его жена ставит миску стол и аккуратно присаживается на стул рядом.  
— Милый, это все из-за сна, да? Он тебя так взбудоражил, раньше же тебя все устраивало. Не спорю, тут глушь, но спокойно.  
— Да, наверное, из-за него. Прости, только тебя взбаламутил. — Лео улыбнулся и нежно погладил округлый живот жены, — и ты тоже извини, что маму нервирую.  
 — Мы тебя прощаем, — хихикнула Антонелла и, забрав миску, вернулась к плите, — ты кофе будешь?  
— Да, спасибо, любимая.

***  
_Апрель 1941_  
Второй день подряд шел дождь. Лео стоял у окна всматриваясь в немногочисленных прохожих на улице, пытаясь разглядеть долговязую фигуру. Жери обещал перед отъездом зайти попрощаться.  
Отъезд.  
Кажется, его день начинает и заканчивается этим словом, оно пропитывает все их разговоры и постоянно присутствует на задворках его мыслей. Неловко дернув туго перевязанной ногой он садится на подоконник, улучшая себе угол обзора.  
Отъезд…  
Несмотря на дежурство у окна звонок в дверь застает врасплох. Шум в коридоре, смех мамы, визг сестренки и над всем этим голос Жери. Лео невольно улыбается, вся его семья обожает Пике, этому потоку обаяния просто невозможно сопротивляться.  
Он соскальзывает с подоконника и прихрамывая подходит к двери, но на полпути она с грохотом открывается и в проеме стоит хохочущий Жерар, Мария Соль сидит у него на плечах, закрывая ладошками его глаза. Лео, делает страшное лицо, и она с хохотом соскальзывает и убегает в коридор.  
— Ты слишком много ей позволяешь.  
— Да ладно тебе, она же такая милая.  
Пике в два шага сокращает расстояние и мягко обнимает его. За полгода Жерар перерос его на голову и кажется, совсем не собирается останавливаться.  
— Привет, как твоя нога?  
— Нормально, не болит, — практически не врет Лео, уткнувшись носом в чужое плечо.  
— Только такой везунчик как ты мог растянуть связки на простой тренировке. Жери отпускает его, мазнув ладонью по макушке.  
— Я просто неловко упал, — Лео беззаботно пожимает плечами, — это могло случиться и с тобой. Скоро пройдет. Как там дела у других?  
Жери садится на диван и рассказывает, как на последней тренировке он удачно отобрал мяч у Луиса и как они сыграли в связке с Марком, и, слушая такой знакомый голос, Лео неумолимо начинает накрывать понимание, что это возможно последний раз, а они обсуждают проклятую тренировку.  
— Ты не передумал? — резко прерывает он рассказ друга.  
— Сядь, не нагружай ногу, — невпопад отвечает ему Пике. — Да садись уже, — он похлопал по месту с собой.  
Лео осторожно прохромал и сел рядом, диван противно заскрипел.  
— Мы это обсуждали.  
— Да.  
— И ты согласился.  
Нет, хотелось закричать Лео, нет, я не согласен, как я вообще могу быть с этим согласен? Но ты же меня не слушаешь.  
Но вместо этого он глухо бормочет «Да». Ведь самый главный вопрос, тот единственный, который его по-настоящему интересовал «Почему именно ты?», звучал слишком плаксиво, эгоистично и по-девчоночьи и он никогда не сможет его задать.  
— В конце концов, я же защитник. Правда, сейчас речь не о наших воротах, а чем-то большем, — внезапно выдает Пике, прерывая поток тоскливых мыслей в его голове.  
И от пафоса сказанной фразы Лео задушено хихикает.  
— Ты долго это перед зеркалом репетировал?  
— Зато ты уже не такой мрачный, — Жерар аккуратно пихнул его кулаком в плечо, — ладно, мне, правда уже пора, Сеск, наверное, заждался, — он легко поднялся с дивана и пошел к двери.  
Как пора? Уже? Ты же только пришел.  
Мысли запрыгали в голове не давая сосредоточиться, тело налилось свинцом, надо встать, попрощаться, он же сейчас уйдёт.  
— Жери… — этот задушенный хрип правда его? — Жери…  
Тот обернулся, улыбнулся широко и расставил руки.  
Как Лео вставал и шел к нему, он не помнил, он просто влетел в эти такие знакомые руки. В голове тупо билась одна мысль — запомнить. Запомнить этот запах, это тепло, ткань под пальцами и то, как бьется чужое сердце.  
— Ты такой дурак, но я буду скучать, — приглушенно прошептал он, — так скучать.  
— Я тоже, pulga. Но чтобы тебе было не так скучно ждать, думай о том, что когда я вернусь, то скажу тебе что-то очень важное.  
Пике напоследок прикоснулся губами к его макушке, расцепил руки, открыл дверь и ушел. В коридоре зазвучал его голос, он попрощался с мелкой и мамой, хлопнула входная дверь и только тогда Лео отмер.  
Ушел.  
Опять заныла нога. Он ушел. Надо бы к врачу. Что он хотел сказать? Почему не сейчас? Лео тоже есть что сказать, то, что всегда прятал от самого себя, то, чего всегда боялся и за что сам себя ненавидел. Больное и темное, огромное и пугающее его самого.  
А что если.?  
Он выскакивает из квартиры и бежит, неловко наступая на ногу, по лестнице вниз, вылетает на улицу, но там только пара прохожих.  
Ушел.

***  
И потекли месяцы.  
Жерар говорил, что писать не сможет, да и Лео сам понимал невозможность этого, но все равно каждый раз чего-то ждал, проверяя почтовый ящик. Счета, газеты, ничего нового.  
Нога все также ныла, походы к врачу ничего не давали, он только разводил руками, мол, все зажило, болеть не должно. Но их последний разговор Лео запомнил больше всего. Доктор Перес был невысоким сухим мужчиной, в очках, с цепким, внимательным взглядом. Текущая ситуация в городе и стране ему не нравилась и когда объявили о роспуске команды, то это послужило последней каплей, он решил закрыть свой врачебный кабинет и переехать в Порту, к родственникам.  
В тот последний визит он уже начал собирал вещи. Лео сидел в кресле, доктор напротив него, по всему кабинету стояли раскрытые коробки с книгами, на стенах сиротливо светлели квадраты, где раньше висели рамки с сертификатами.  
— Понимаете, Лионель, — мягко начал доктор, — с вашими связками все нормально, все зажило, — он рассеянно протер стекла своих очков краем рубашки, — лодыжка не должна болеть.  
— Но болит. — Лео развел руками.  
— Болит… — Перес вздохнул, — вы не думали, что она болит не потому, что там что-то не зажило, а потому, что вы сами этого не хотите?  
Лео резко вскинул голову.  
— Да как вы.?! Футбол это мое все, да я же.!  
— Я знаю, знаю, — доктор примирительно замахал руками. — Прошу вас, просто послушайте. Возможно, есть причина, по которой вы не хотите играть. Вы знаете, есть такое направление в медицине, психосоматика, она может объяснить ваш случай.  
Перес тяжело поднялся с кресла и подошел к окну.  
По улице гулко промаршировал отряд солдат.  
— Вы прекрасный игрок, Лионель, и я не знаю, что могло такого произойти, но надеюсь, что вы справитесь, — он отвернулся от окна и улыбнулся Лео.  
— Я бы хотел вам помочь, но уже просто не знаю как.  
— Спасибо, доктор. Вы и так сделали для меня очень много.  
Лео подошел к Пересу и пожал ему руку.  
— Надеюсь, мы еще увидимся.  
— Да, я тоже. Кстати, я давно не видел Жерара. Вы не знаете где он?  
— Нет, не знаю, — в груди тупо заныло, — я тоже давно его не видел.  
Лео не врал, но легче от этого не было. Он неловко переступил с ноги на ногу.  
— Я пойду уже. До свидания, доктор Перес.  
— До свидания, Лионель.

***  
Он медленно шел по улице, стараясь не нагружать разболевшуюся ногу и думал, что возможно доктор прав. Футбол это вся его жизнь, но сейчас, со всей этой ситуацией в стране, развалом клуба, просто в отсутствии товарищей, он просто не знал, что делать дальше. Надо решать, надо думать, надо выбирать. Какие-то деньги еще оставались, но дома мама, братья, сестра и о них надо заботиться.  
И от Жери нет никаких новостей…  
Он дошел до дома и на автомате проверил почтовый ящик. Среди вороха рекламных листовок он заметил простой лист бумаги сложенный в несколько раз. Сердце подскочило куда-то в горло. Неловкими пальцами он быстро его разворачивает и длинно выдыхает, видя знакомый почерк.

«Привет, pulga.  
Не знаю, дойдет ли до тебя это письмо, но попробовать стоит. Надеюсь, у тебя все хорошо и ты уже бодро бегаешь. У меня все нормально, спасибо нашему общему другу. Все оказалось не так, как я ожидал, но в целом терпимо и я рад, что принял это решение. И как выяснилось, я такой не один. Ты не поверишь, но я тут встретил твоего самого любимого защитника. Он неплохой и я рад, что есть кто-то с кем можно повспоминать старые добрые времена.  
Надеюсь, кто-нибудь поедет в твоем направлении и сможет тебе передать письмо.  
Не скучай»

Не скучай. Лео улыбается и прижимает листок к груди.  
— Не скучай? — бормочет он еле слышно, медленно поднимаясь домой по лестнице, — Жери, какой же ты дурак.

***  
_Январь 1939_  
— Ты не думал, чем будешь заниматься после футбола?  
Им по 14 лет и Жери остался на у него на ночь. Мама постелила ему на полу, но Лео зная, какие сквозняки гуляют по комнате и что друг постоянно мерзнет, милостиво разрешил лечь рядом. И вот когда он уже почти уснул, такой вопрос.  
— Нет, не особо, — широко зевнув, ответил он, поворачивая голову к Жерару, — а ты?  
— Ну, — Пике заерзал, удобнее устраиваясь на узкой кровати, — я хочу стать президентом нашего клуба.  
Лео прыснул, — Хорошее решение, одобряю.  
— Нет, правда, ты совсем не задумывался? — Лео скорей почувствовал, чем увидел его взгляд, — я люблю футбол и не хочу с ним расставаться, но карьера игрока не так длинна, как хотелось бы.  
— Ну, ты знаешь, если так… — он задумчиво посмотрел на темный потолок, — то, наверное, я бы купил отель.  
— Отель? — неверующе донеслось сбоку.  
— Да. Представляешь, ты туда приезжаешь, а платить не надо, все и так твое, — мечтательно протянул Лео, — вроде бы Анто рассказывала, что у каких-то ее дальних родственников так есть.  
— Кстати, Анто, — Жерар перевернулся лицом к нему, подперев голову кулаком, — она очень миленькая и всегда ходит на наши матчи.  
Лео застонал про себя, кажется, сна в ближайшее время не предвиделось.  
— Да, ходит, а еще ты ей неприятен, — резкость, прозвучавшая в голосе, удивила его самого. Разговор перестал ему нравится, но судя по тону, Жерар что-то задумал, и отступать явно не собирался.  
— Да? А что со мной не так? — в его голосе вместо ожидаемой печали прозвучало веселье.  
— Не знаю, не нравишься и все тут. Может, что слишком шумный, — Лео сам задумался, Анто никогда о своей неприязни вслух не говорила, но он видел, какие взгляды бросает на него подруга и они явно отличались от тех, что одаривали Пике девушки на улице.  
— Я разве шумный? — оскорбленно донеслось сбоку, — но может чуть чуть, скучно же с постными лицами просто так бегать.  
— Ты не видишь, но я закатываю глаза, — вздохнул в ответ Лео.  
— Верю, — хохотнул Жерар, но сейчас я не про себя, я про тебя, ты сам-то видел, как она на тебя смотрит?  
Накрыло непонятным облегчением и стало смешно.  
— Шутишь? — хихикнул он, — да мы знаем друг друга с пеленок, что тут еще может быть?  
— Не знаю, может что-то и есть, но, наверное, тебе виднее, — уже сам Пике шумно зевнул, — ладно, давай спать, завтра вставать рано.  
— Наконец-то ты об этом вспомнил, — ворчливо отозвался Лео.  
— Как же хорошо, что ты живешь рядом и тут идти недалеко, — довольно промычал Жери в подушку, — но утренние тренировки это зло.  
— Я подозревал, что ты со мной только из-за этого дружишь, но теперь окончательно убедился, — Лео отвернулся и начал крутиться, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее.  
И затих, когда чужая рука оказалась на его животе.  
— Спи уже, — пробормотал Пике, притягивая Лео ближе к себе и утыкаясь в его макушку, — хватит ворочаться.  
— Ага, — прошептал тот, невидяще глядя в темноту перед собой.  
Откуда-то еле слышно доносятся звуки патефона, чей-то смех и Лео кажется, что теперь он просто никогда не сможет уснуть, но чужое мерное дыхание на затылке, тяжесть теплой руки постепенно убаюкивают его. Все это было так странно, но в тоже время так правильно, что он, оглушенный этой мыслью, незаметно для себя заснул, неосознанно положив свою руку поверх чужой.

***  
_Декабрь 1941_  
Сидя дома, на старом диване он перечитывает письмо еще раз и понимает, что Пике пишет про Рамоса. Про Рамоса, который в игре не упускал шанса лишний раз толкнуть или пнуть его, Месси, а вне игры превращался в закадычного друга Жерара. Пике был душой компании, его любили все, но именно Рамос безотчётно раздражал Лео больше всего. И вот он тут, в Барселоне, хромой и бесполезный, а Серхио там, с Жери.  
Он мрачно потер лодыжку. Как там доктор сказал? Психосоматика? Если это она, то пора бы ноге перестать болеть. Последнее, что он хочет это сидеть тут, дома, и ждать.  
В дверь робко постучали.  
— Да? — он быстро спрятал листок в карман брюк.  
— Привет, — в проеме стояла Антонелла. — Что сказал врач?  
— Что он не знает, почему болит, — он пожал плечами. — Не должно и все.  
— А почему ты тогда такой довольный? — она, улыбаясь, села рядом.  
— Да так, просто, — он мягко ткнул ее локтем в бок, — у тебя как дела?  
— Все хорошо, — еще шире улыбнулась подруга, — а с тобой мама не разговаривала?  
Лео вспомнил, что мама из кухни что-то пыталась ему сказать, но ему хотелось скорей перечитать письмо и он ей махнул, что подойдёт позже.  
— Нет, еще не успела. Что-то случилось?  
Улыбка Антонеллы чуть угасла.  
— Тогда я скажу, — она аккуратно расправила складки на своей форменной белой юбке медсестры.  
— Мои родители хотят уехать из Барселоны к родственникам в деревню, там спокойнее. И предлагают вам поехать с нами. Твоя мама уже согласилась, — подруга подняла сияющие глаза на него. — Представляешь, как здорово?  
Он смотрел на нее и чувствовал, как его накрывает паникой. Уехать? Уехать из Барселоны? Он не может. Ведь Жери не найдет его в той глуши. Надо срочно придумать причину.  
— Антонелла, ты такая красивая, — брякает он невпопад.  
Подруга резко вспыхнула и отвернулась.  
— Нет, правда. Я кажется, тебе этого давно не говорил.  
— Не говорил, — пробормотала она, — но сейчас речь о другом и ты тему не переводи.  
Она вновь внимательно смотрела на него, остатки румянца еще не до конца сошли с ее щек.  
— Нет, я не могу, — Лео постарался как можно беззаботнее пожать плечами. — Ну, что я буду делать в деревне? За виноградом следить? Мне надо тренироваться.  
— У тебя же нога болит, как ты это собираешься делать? — не унималась подруга.  
— Ну, это же не навсегда, — он уже привычным движением потер лодыжку. — Но вы, конечно же, поезжайте, и ты и моя мама, но я останусь тут.  
— Я поняла, — у Антонеллы вдруг начали предательски блестеть глаза, — поняла. Ты ждешь, когда вернется Жерар. А что если…  
— Анто. — предупреждающе начал Лео.  
— А что если он не вернется? — крикнула она.  
— Не смей! — он вскочил с дивана, с грохотом свалилась задетая его рукой лампа. — Не смей так говорить!  
Казалось, паника как ледяная вода затопила всю комнату, от ужаса он не может дышать. Этого просто не может быть, Жери обещал и он вернется. Он сжал в кармане письмо, которое как якорь, соединяло с реальностью.  
— Прости. — Антонелла выглядит подавленной, из нее как будто выпустили воздух. — Просто тут небезопасно и я волнуюсь за тебя.  
Она подняла голову и робко ему улыбнулась.  
— Ты хотя бы обещаешь подумать? Я прошу тебя.  
— Да, — он не хочет обижать подругу, она же все делает из лучших побуждений, — да, хорошо.

***  
Она ушла и минут через 5 в его комнату заглянула мама.  
— Милый, я могу с тобой поговорить?  
— Ты про переезд? — он устало потер лоб, этот короткий разговор с Анто совсем вымотал.  
— Да. Мне кажется, это прекрасное предложение, ты же согласен? — мама улыбалась, прислонившись к двери.  
— Ты и мелкая, конечно же, поезжайте, а я останусь. Ты же понимаешь, мне нельзя все бросать.  
Лео надеялся, что звучало достаточно убедительно, что маме не надо объяснять, и она сама поймет, что содержится в его обтекаемом «все».  
— Если ты не едешь, то и мы остаемся, — она устало присела рядом с ним на диван и отвернулась.  
— Ну, что ты, мам, — он аккуратно берет ее руки в свои, — вы поезжайте, сестре действительно будет лучше в деревне, и ты будешь спокойней. Я же вижу, как ты дергаешься от всех этих новостей. Я обещаю вам писать, может даже приезжать. Далеко оно, это место?  
— Где-то под Малагой, кажется, — она повернулась к нему и Лео увидел усталые морщинки в уголках ее глаз. — На побережье. Ты точно не хочешь?  
— Нет, — он мягко обнял ее, — но я очень хочу, чтобы поехали вы.  
Уговоры заняли где-то час, за это время к нему в комнату успела забежать Мария Соль, засесть в углу с его мячом, а потом прижаться к маме сбоку на диване. Она сидела тихо, понимая, что обсуждается что-то важное. Какой-то частью себя Лео понимал, что надо ехать с ними, помочь на новом месте, но он просто не мог. Барселона проросла в нем, не получалось представить себя вне этого города, а еще он обещал…  
— Сеньор и сеньора Рокуццо обещали помочь там, — его мысли прервал мамин голос.  
— Это хорошо, Анто же едет с вами? — он вспомнил несчастный вид подруги и вздохнул.  
— Собиралась, но сейчас не знаю, — мама как-то хитро посмотрела на него. — Но если что, я не против, она хорошая девочка.  
— Если что что? — Лео непонимающе посмотрел на нее, — мам, ты о чем?  
— Ладно, тогда пойду собираться, — она взяла с на руки, — Но ты еще подумай, хорошо? Все будут только рады.  
— Хорошо, — мягко сказал он, — а когда обед?  
— Скоро, — она развернулась и позвала сестру, — милая, не хочешь помочь маме?  
Мария Соль вприпрыжку побежала за ней из комнаты и Лео остался опять один.  
Он аккуратно достал листок из кармана и снова перечитал.

«Все оказалось не так, как я ожидал»

Интересно, а на что он рассчитывал? Что Сопротивление это просто поездка на выходные? Или что там просто надо быть? Или что это война и там убивают.?  
От последней мысли заныло в груди. Нет, он не будет про это думать. Лео аккуратно сложил листок обратно, поднял невезучую лампу и подошел к шкафу, где на одной из верхних полок лежал запасной комплект формы Пике. Тот еще смеялся, что самому Лео такие высокие полки совершенно ни к чему и там как раз удобно хранить вещи самому Жерару.  
Кажется, Лео в тот раз даже обиделся, хотя к шуткам про рост уже давно привык. Пике потом многочисленными извинениями все-таки вымолил прощение.  
Лео улыбнулся своим воспоминаниям, протянул руку и вытащил чужую форму. Знакомые полоски, до боли знакомый номер, фамилия.  
Пике.  
В глазах защипало. Он уткнулся в ткань, в нос ударил запах стирального порошка. Ничего общего с тем, что он помнил. Трава, земля, пот. Запах Жери. Даже если расфокусировать взгляд, все равно не получается представить, что он тут, рядом.  
Лео вздохнул, аккуратно убрал обратно майку, положил на нее письмо и закрыл шкаф.  
Это же все не навсегда, он справится.

***  
_Март 1941_  
О том, что он собирается присоединиться к Сопротивлению, Жерар сказал Лео в конце тренировки. Тренер отправил их двоих снимать сетку с ворот и где-то на середине снятых петелек и разговора о будущем матче он это слышит.  
— Это опять твои шутки, да? — пальцы до боли вцепились в штангу, — но уже не смешно, правда.  
— Нет, — Жери не смотрит на него, заходящее солнце золотит кончики его волос и он кажется каким-то нереальным, — нет, я не шучу. Я давно решил, просто раньше не было возможности уехать.  
— Ты к Клеману, да? А ты подумал о своей семье? Чем тебе сдалась эта Франция? — Лео сыпет вопросами, его трясет и он сам не замечает, как начинает повышать голос. — Если ты настолько против Франко, против режима, то борись с этим тут, зачем уезжать?  
— Пожалуйста, не кричи, — Пике оглядывается, но все остальные слишком далеко, — я не могу быть здесь, меня слишком много людей знает, если что-то и делать, то точно не тут, не в Барселоне, не в Испании. В любом случае, фашистский режим распространяется как чума по Европе, какая разница, где мне быть?  
Лео слушал и не верил, понимание, что друг все давно решил, решил даже не посоветовавшись с ним, а сейчас просто ставит перед фактом, накрывало свинцовой плитой беспомощности.  
— Я поеду с тобой, — решение, такое правильное, вспыхивает у него в голове.  
— Нет, — Жери внезапно улыбается, — нет, ты не можешь, у тебя мама, за сестрой надо присматривать. К тому же я еду не один, со мной будет Сеск.  
— Значит, он сразу знал, а мне ты только сейчас решил рассказать? — к панике добавилась обида и злость.  
— Я просто не знал как, — Жерар подошел к замершему Лео и мягко обнял его.  
— К тому же, — шепотом в макушку, — должен же меня кто-то ждать.  
С другого конца стадиона им закричали, чтобы они поторопились. Жери отпустил его и крикнул в ответ, что они почти закончили.  
Оставшуюся часть сетки они снимали в тишине. Лео был оглушен этой новостью, руки не слушались и Пике, мягко отодвинув его, доснял всю сетку сам и понес ее в подсобку.  
— Жери, подожди…  
Лео отмирает и на негнущихся ногах бежит за ним, на бровке он скользит, нога неловко подворачивается, но он, пересиливая боль, заставляет себя встать и дальше идти.  
— Жери!  
Тот поворачивается, вопросительно подняв бровь.  
— Кажется, я ногу подвернул.  
Врач, осмотр, растяжение как диагноз и прописанный покой на несколько месяцев.

***  
_Январь 1942_  
В итоге, после долгих сборов мама с мелкой уехали, вместе с ними так же уехали родители Антонеллы. Сама она, к удивлению многих, решила остаться. На его вопрос 'почему? ' она смутилась и сказала, что главврач в госпитале попросил ее не уезжать, слишком много работы и слишком мало людей.  
При прощании мама обняла его в очередной раз взяв обещание писать. Он уткнулся ей в плечо, вдыхая родной запах и старательно сдерживая слезы. Ему казалось, что стоит маме еще раз попросить, и он сломается, бросит все свое ожидание неизвестно чего и уедет с ними.  
— Я люблю тебя, милый.  
— Я тоже тебя, мам, — в горле комок.  
Она ласково проводит рукой по его волосам, отстраняется и улыбается.  
Лео держит сестру, та ревет и цепляется за него, он ее целует и краем глаза видит, что мама обнимает Анто и что-то шепчет ей в ухо. Подруга заливается румянцем, мама смеется и отходит.  
Объявляют посадку на их поезд, все резко начинают суетиться, оказывается, что не все сумки занесли. Через 5 минут все успокаивается, вагон трогается и они машут в след уходящему поезду.  
— Все, уехали, — вздыхает подруга рядом.  
— Да, — он опускает руку, — а что тебе мама такое сказала?  
— Мне? Да ничего особенного, — она вдруг начинает интересоваться содержимым своей сумочки, — пойдем?  
Обратно возвращались молча, Анто пыталась начать разговор, но Лео слишком был погружен в свои мысли и после пары его ответов невпопад, она замолчала.  
Расставшись на этаже, он заходит в непривычно пустую и тихую квартиру.  
Ему 17 и он никогда еще не чувствовал себя таким одиноким.

***  
_Февраль 1942_  
Лео удается устроиться помощником в типографию «La Vanguardia». Газета поддерживала режим Франко и он, краем глаза выхватывая броские заголовки, хмыкал, представляя, что мог бы сказать Жери, если бы видел его.  
С мамой он старался созваниваться несколько раз в месяц, заранее забегая на телеграф и договариваясь о времени. В основном он больше слушал ее, чем рассказывал о себе, объясняя, что ничего нового в его жизни не происходит. На ее попытки вновь позвать его в Малагу он отвечал мягким отказом.  
Иногда с ним ходила разговаривать со своими родителями Анто и если она заканчивала раньше, то всегда просила минутку поговорить с его мамой. В такие моменты Лео выходил из кабинки, но видел через стекло как подруга смеется и что-то с энтузиазмом рассказывает.  
Если Антонелле не надо было бежать на дежурство, то домой они возвращались вместе. Лео научился не обращать внимания на ноющую боль в ноге и от робкой попытки подруги предложить ему трость резко отказался.  
В тот день у него был выходной, он один медленно шел из телеграфа посматривая по сторонам. В воздухе царила весна, пахло морем и яблочным пирогом из соседней пекарни. В голове толкались мысли, что надо бы зайти к мяснику, что-нибудь купить и себе приготовить, а то уже неудобно, что его постоянно Анто подкармливает. Или просто купить хлеба и хамона. Да и мама спрашивала, что он ест…  
Дойдя с такими мыслями до своего этажа он увидел незнакомца, прислонившегося спиной к косяку его двери. Тот оборачивается на звук шагов и Лео понимает, что знает его. Точнее знал, как шутника и любимца всех девушек, но не этого сгорбленного, с сединой на висках мужчину. И сейчас узнает, но боится признать.  
Но это он.  
— Сеск..? — неуверенность все равно проскальзывает.  
— Привет, Лео.  
От этого бесцветного голоса он начинает понимать, что именно во всем происходящем не так. Чего не хватает.  
И он задает вопрос. Тот единственный, который его волнует уже столько времени. Вопрос человеку, который может на него ответить.  
— Сеск, где Жери? — на выдохе, — он с тобой?  
Тот отворачивается и смотрит в окно напротив. С улицы донесся шум проехавшей мимо машины.  
— Он… — Сеск хрипло кашляет, — Рамоса взяли и он вызвался его выручать.  
Лео чувствует, как противно-мягкими становятся ноги, а в ушах начинает нарастать гул.  
— Там была группа добровольцев, все понимали, что шансов мало, но они хотели попробовать. Я пытался его отговорить, но ты же знаешь, если он что решил…  
— Почему он не с тобой? — объяснения проходят мимо Лео, в них нет главного и он подскакивает к Фабрегасу, вцепляясь в лацканы его потертого пиджака и начинает трясти, — где он?  
Тот мягко накрывает его руки своими и сжимает.  
— Я знаю, вы дружили, поэтому пришел рассказать сам.  
И замолчал. Кажется, эта пауза длиной в век.  
— Его убили, — Сеск вдруг всхлипывает, — его и все остальных.  
Он говорит что-то еще, наверное, просит прощения или рассказывает подробности, но Лео его уже не слышит. Видит, что губы шевелятся, но звук до него не доходит. В голове набатом стучит одно слово.  
Убит.  
Он аккуратно убирает руки, обходит Сеска, заходит в квартиру, закрывает дверь и валится на колени.  
Слез нет. Он просто не верит. Фабрегас тот еще шутник, сейчас заглянет и скажет, что это шутка. Да, плохая, да, он согласен с Лео, но шутка же. Ну, давай же, Лионель, взбодрись. А может он это еще и придумал с Жери.  
Точно, они же оба те еще любители посмеяться. Вот сейчас он соберет себя с пола, выйдет на лестницу, а там стоят эти двое и покатываются от смеха. Мол, смотри, как удачно получилось.  
— Нет, не удачно, это плохая шутка, — Лео тихо стонет, упираясь лбом в пол. От его дыхания половицы паркета мутнеют, а потом снова становятся блестящими. Дышать так больно, как будто в легких битое стекло.  
Ты же обещал.  
Вдох.  
Ты просто не можешь со мной так поступить.  
Выдох.  
Ты же обещал.  
Вдох.

***  
Во входную дверь стучат.  
Его подкидывает с пола, и он резко распахивает дверь.  
Антонелла. Смотрит испуганно, но решительно.  
— Я… — начинает она.  
Лео не слушая, быстро проходит мимо нее и выглядывает на лестницу.  
— Они же тут?  
— Кто?  
— Сеск и… — что-то словно мешает ему договорить.  
— Да, он заходил ко мне, — подруга аккуратно прикасается к его руке, — ты в порядке?  
— А что не так? — он лихорадочно осматривает углы.  
— Сеск мне сказал, — она замерла, как перед прыжком, — Жерар, он… Его…  
— Это не правда. Ты же не могла ему поверить?  
Боль, жалость, какое-то понимание в ее глазах, зачем это все? Ему это не надо.  
Он быстро захлопывает перед ее лицом дверь и, привалившись к ней с другой стороны, замирает.  
Где-то наверху заплакал ребенок, Лео вздрагивает.  
В голове истерично прыгают мысли и он, взвыв, прижимает кулаки к глазам. Нетнетнет. Всего этого не может быть. Сеск врет, непонятно зачем, он, наверное, что-то не знает, что-то не видел.  
Сеск.  
Кажется, он что-то пытался Лео всучить, и он хватается за эту мысль как за спасительную, из последних сил пытаясь не думать о другом.  
— Что? Что же ты хотел мне дать? — забормотал он, слепо шаря руками в темноте вокруг. И когда только успело стемнеть?  
Лео тянется к кнопке на стене и включает свет. Резануло по глазам. Но он увидел его — сложенный в несколько раз листок был подсунут под дверь. Странно, что он не заметил его раньше или когда заходила Антонелла. Дрожащими руками он разворачивает его.

«Привет»

Строчки расплываются, и Лео пару раз с силой трет ладонями глаза.

«Как у тебя дела? Надеюсь, все хорошо. У меня тоже неплохо.  
Я тут подумал, переписка односторонняя и я не знаю, получаешь ли ты вообще мои письма. Но если что, это пятое. Сейчас в твою сторону едет один наш общий друг и за этот лист я спокоен — он его точно тебе отдаст. Заодно все тебе в подробностях опишет как и что у нас происходит.  
А еще тут вроде бы все начинает налаживаться и возможно скоро я тоже смогу вернуться. Но обещать не могу, хотя очень хочу.  
Не знаю как ты, а я скучаю»

Лео сжимает листок в руках и кричит.


	2. Chapter 2

***  
Лео десять лет. Он меньше всех своих сверстников во дворе, но ему нравится гонять мяч и бабушка решает записать его в академию при клубе. Жерара он замечает сразу, душа компании, внук вице-президента, все хотят с ним дружить, но Лео слишком робкий и самое большое, на что ему хватает смелости, это проходя мимо пробормотать «привет» не дожидаясь ответа. 

Лео одиннадцать лет. Тренер видит в нем нападающего, Жерара, как уже одного из самых высоких, все чаще ставят на позиции защиты. Он несколько раз пытался втянуть Лео в разговор, но тому было слишком неловко и все заканчивалось тем, что за Пике прибегал Сеск и с гоготом его куда-то утаскивал. 

Лео двенадцать лет. Барселону бомбят и в бомбоубежище он сталкивается с семьей Пике. С Жераром они болтают всю ночь под отдаленный грохот снарядов и Лео не верится, что столько внимания ему одному. Утром выясняется, что его отец убит. Лео помнил, как ревел, вцепившись в рубашку Пике, а тот просто молча гладил его по спине. Среди множества сумбурных мыслей, что как же они без отца, что делать и что теперь он главный в семье, была одна, которая и радовала и одновременно чем-то пугала его. Что Жери его не отталкивает, что он просто есть. 

Лео тринадцать, четырнадцать, пятнадцать. Его игру все чаще и чаще начинает хвалить тренер. Пике, похоже, рад за него больше, чем за себя. При каждом забитом голе Лео неосознанно ищет высокую фигуру на поле, чтобы отпраздновать. Это уже так естественно, как продолжение атакующей комбинации, как продолжение его самого - ладони, объятия, иногда щекотный поцелуй в ухо. В груди трепещет что-то светлое, теплое, он не хочет, да и не может дать название этому чувству, оно просто живет в нем.

Лео шестнадцать. На трибунах стадиона, где они тренируются, постоянно можно видеть группки девчонок. Они о чем-то постоянно щебечут и заливаются смехом, стоит кому-то из ребят им помахать. Лео знает, что большинство пришло посмотреть на Жери. К нему самому ходит семья и Анто. Он видит, как она нахохлившимся воробьем недовольно косится на хихикающих девиц и улыбается. Подруга детства не любит футбол, но самоотверженно ходит на все его матчи. Теплая рука опускается ему на плечи и не надо поднимать голову, чтобы понять кто это. Кажется, счастье можно потрогать руками.

Лео семнадцать и он глухо воет, не понимая, как еще может дышать.

***  
Тот вечер сохранился в его голове какими-то кусками. Вот он сидит на полу, но потом оказывается у окна, невидяще смотря на улицу, а потом он в постели, на краешке сидит Анто и кажется, что-то ему говорит. Он отворачивается от нее, накрывает голову одеялом и закрывает глаза.  
Это он виноват. Ведь можно было найти какие-то слова, чтобы Жери остался. Громче настаивать, сильней просить, требовать, в конце концов...   
Он чувствует робкое касание к плечу, Анто что-то бормочет и встает с кровати. Звук закрываемой двери и опять тишина.  
Или он мог пойти и рассказать о планах Жери его семье. В голове сразу тонко забилось - Не мог! Не мог! Это было бы предательство.  
\- Но ты был бы жив, - шепчет Лео в подушку, - ради такого можно и предать.

***  
Ему снится Жерар. Он весь в крови, один глаз заплыл, левая рука висит плетью, но он улыбается, как будто они сидят на тренировке, как будто они на кухне дома, как будто они на площади Рамбле в самом центре Барселоны и вся жизнь впереди. Лео тянется к нему, пытается прикоснуться, но тот со смехом отстраняется. Подожди, хочется сказать Лео, подожди, дай мне... Ну, Жери.  
Он просыпается с криком. В рассветных сумерках Лео кажется, что его руки в крови.   
Его трясет.   
Он протягивает руку и подтягивает с пола к себе тренировочную форму Пике. Легче не становится, он этого и не ждет, но рассеянно водит пальцами по полоскам заставляя себя сосредоточиться на ощущении ткани и это нехитрое движение понемногу убаюкивает его.

***  
Иногда, находясь в каком-то забытьи, он верит, что Жери вернулся. Если не открывать глаза, а смотреть сквозь ресницы, то можно увидеть знакомый силуэт. Открывается дверь в комнату, прогибается под чужим весом кровать, Жери аккуратно прикасается ко его лбу, и говорит почему-то голосом Анто.  
\- Надо поесть. Пожалуйста, я умоляю тебя, поешь немного.  
Лео готов выполнить любую просьбу, лишь бы тот остался, но силы есть только слабо сжать чужую руку.  
\- Жери, - неслышно шепчет он и улыбается, - а я знал, что Сеск все соврал, знал. Ты же не уйдёшь теперь?  
Антонелла молча ставит миску с рагу на стул и плачет от бессилия. 

***  
Постепенно все тонет в серой каше одинаковых дней. Какие-то лица выныривают, что-то пытаются сказать. Чужие голоса, чужие люди. Он не всматривается, смысла нет, все равно уйдут. Кажется, он слышит голос мамы, но этого не может быть, она же уехала, он точно помнил. Но потом и ее голос пропадает.

***  
Привет.  
Это письмо до тебя не дойдет, я не отправлю его, не знаю адреса, только страну, возможно город (ты же в Париже?) и что где-то там ты.  
Я скучаю, знал бы ты как сильно, то наверно и не уехал бы. 

Привет.  
Не знаю зачем это пишу, наверное, мне так легче, вроде как есть ответная связь. 

Привет.  
Как ты там? У нас опять дождь.

Привет.  
Я всегда…

***  
Лео открывает глаза и понимает, что он не дома, не у себя в комнате. Незнакомый потолок, белые стены, больничный запах. Он медленно поворачивает голову и на стуле видит маму.   
\- Мам..? - неверующе шепчет он.  
\- Лео! - она садится на кровать и осторожно обнимает его, - как ты, милый?  
\- Все нормально, только голова болит и усталость какая-то. И есть хочется, - чуть подумав, добавляет он, - а что случилось? Почему я тут? Это же больница? И ты разве не в Малаге?  
\- А ты не помнишь? - осторожно начала она.  
\- Да вроде помню, а что не так? - виски ныли, сосредоточиться получалось с трудом, но на память он вроде не жаловался.  
\- На тебя упала полка, та, в коридоре, которая была плохо закреплена. Тебя нашла Антонелла и вот ты тут, - мама ласково погладила его по щеке, - а я переживала, вот и приехала.  
\- - Проснулся? - в палату влетела Анто и схватила его за руки.  
\- Да, все хорошо, - он потёр ноющие виски, - не стоило тебе ради какой-то полки звонить маме, но спасибо, - Лео признательно сжал ее ладонь.  
\- Полки? - Подруга с удивлением посмотрела на него, затем на его маму и неуверенно кивнула, - да, наверное, но я очень волновалась.   
Она встала с его кровати, - ты отдыхай, мне еще работать, - и убежала.  
\- Лео, а ты не знаешь, куда ездил Сеск? - внезапно спросила мама.  
\- Сеск? - виски как будто проткнули прутом, и он со стоном откинулся на подушку, закрыв глаза рукой, - нет, а с чего вдруг такой вопрос?  
\- Просто вспомнила. Антонелла как-то сказала, что он заходил.  
\- Нет, не помню, - начало ломить затылок, - может он к Анто как раз и заходил, мы никогда особо не близко не общались.   
Он перевернулся на бок, - Я еще посплю, ладно?  
\- Конечно, милый, отдыхай, я еще зайду.  
\- Ага, - сонно промычал Лео уже засыпая.

***  
В больнице его продержали с неделю. Почему то чаще всех врачей заходил доктор Сильва и заводил пространные разговоры о его прошлом, играх, команде. Он внимательно слушал рассказы Лео, кивал, иногда что-то записывал. Антонелла как-то обмолвилась, что это зав отделением психиатрии.  
\- Но почему он ходит ко мне? – Лео сидел на кровати, поджав под себя ноги, - я же не псих.  
\- Не знаю, может ему нравится с тобой разговаривать? Тем более он любит футбол, - Анто сидела рядом, похрустывая половинкой яблока. – Ты готов? Завтра уже домой.  
\- Давно готов, - он потянулся и ловко стянул с тарелки другую половинку, - надоело тут быть.  
\- Я так рада, - ее голос внезапно задрожал, она смяла руками край своей юбки, - ты не представляешь, как я за тебя волновалась.   
\- Ну, что ты, - Лео похлопал подругу по плечу, - нашла из за чего, даже сотрясения нет, все же хорошо.  
\- Ага, - она всхлипнула и порывисто обняла его, - да, теперь все хорошо.  
Лео замер и неловко обнял ее в ответ.   
\- Не переживай ты так, - он осторожно провёл рукой по ее волосам.  
\- Ты просто не видел себя, - горячечно зашептала она, зажмурившись и уткнувшись в его плечо, - не видел, а я так испугалась.  
\- Все хорошо, - повторил он. Лео первый раз видел подругу в таком состоянии и просто не знал как реагировать, поэтому повторял еще и еще -все хорошо, не волнуйся, все хорошо.  
\- Лео, милый, как ты? – в палату заглянула мама, Анто резко от него отпрянула, вытирая глаза.  
\- Я пойду, - она забрала тарелку и не глядя на него быстро ушла. Мама проводила ее с улыбкой.  
\- Все нормально?  
\- Да, просто Анто что-то расклеилась, а так все хорошо, - он улыбнулся ей.  
\- Я принесла тебе одежду для выписки, - она положила стопку на тумбочку рядом, - доктор Сильва бы хотел, чтобы ты к нему приходил пару раз в месяц, ты не против?  
\- Нет, не против, но я, правда, не знаю зачем, - он пожал плечами, - я ему и так все рассказал. Неужели его так волнует именно моя психика?  
\- Не знаю, милый, - мама натянуто улыбнулась, - но ты походи, хорошо?  
\- Конечно, - он взял ее за руку, - если тебе будет спокойнее.  
\- Спасибо, - она погладила его по щеке, - спасибо.

***  
На работу он вернулся через неделю после выписки, мама просила еще подождать, но ему уже так надоело сидеть в 4 стенах, что он вышел сразу же как только появилась возможность.   
Сама мама уехала через 2 недели, при прощании у поезда она в очередной раз спросила, не хочет ли он переехать к ним, в Малагу.  
\- Там теплее и климат мягче, - мама пристально смотрела в его глаза, - тебе понравится.  
\- Ладно, я подумаю, - он улыбнулся ее настойчивости. Лео не понимал, почему раньше так сопротивлялся этой идее. Наверное, была какая-то причина, что-то как будто не отпускало его, но с каждым днем это чувство становилось все слабее и слабее.  
\- Мы будем ждать тебя, - мама чмокнула его в щеку и села в вагон.  
\- Да, пробормотал он, потерев лоб. Он уже чувствовал поступающие признаки головной боли, после больницы она могла начинаться буквально на пустом месте. Он как то рассказал об этом доктору Сильве, тот лишь прописал обезболивающие и посоветовал побольше отдыхать. Лео хмыкнул, вспоминая эти советы, он не понимал, зачем продолжает ходить в больницу, но не хотел расстраивать Анто и маму.   
\- Да бесполезно все это, - пробормотал он вслух, махая уходящему поезду.  
\- А? – стоящая рядом Антонелла повернулась к нему.  
\- Этот ваш доктор, не буду больше к нему ходить, смысла не вижу, не биографию же мою он пишет, - он повернулся и пошел к выходу.  
\- Лео, - тихо позвала его подруга.  
Он обернулся и увидел, что та сияет.  
\- Ты не хромаешь, - она взвизгнула и прыгнула ему на шею.  
\- Да? – Лео аккуратно поставил ее на ноги и пошел по перрону все сильнее ускоряясь, в конце чуть ли не до бега, - Анто, я могу бегать!  
\- Да! – подруга подбежала к нему вытирая слезы рукавом, - ну, наконец-то!  
Он подхватил ее на руки и закружил.  
\- Я больше не хромой!

***  
Домой возвращались чуть ли не бегом, Антонелла решила, что это надо отпраздновать и с хохотом втащила Лео в свою квартиру.  
\- Так, садись, - она подталкивает его к стулу на кухне и сама начинает торопливо что-то искать в ящичках, - она же была где-то здесь, я помню...  
\- Ты о чем? - Лео с улыбкой наблюдает за действиями подруги, подперев подбородок кулаком.  
\- Кьянти. Была целая бутылка, - Анто чуть ли не по пояс скрылась в шкафу, - я помню, она была, родители держали на всякий случай, а при отъезде не стали ее забирать. Ну, где же ты... - она загремела чем-то в недрах шкафа.  
Лео задумчиво оглядел кухню, все осталось как он помнил из своего детства. За этим столом они маленькие уплетали сливовый пирог синьоры Рокуццо и он ждал возвращения родителей с работы. Он медленно провел рукой по деревянной поверхности. Взгляд упал на корзину с бельем в самом углу. Анто чем-то грохнула в глубине и забормотала, но он уже не слушал. Сине-гранатовые полоски. Его форма? Но что она тут делает? Знакомо заныли виски, и он уже начал вставать, чтобы проверить, как с ликующим воплем Анто выпрямилась, держа в руке бутылку как трофей.   
\- Вот! Я же помню, - она с довольным видом сдула челку со лба.  
\- Анто, - начал Лео не отрывая взгляд от корзины, - что у тебя делает моя форма?  
Она резко побледнела и метнулась к корзине, закрывая ее собой.  
\- Не... Я ее нашла у тебя на полу и решила постирать, - подруга торопливо прикрыла форму другими вещами, - тебе же она прямо сейчас все равно не нужна, так?  
И она как то нервно улыбнулась.  
\- Нет, не нужна, - он улыбнулся ей в ответ. Странная реакция удивила его, но он решил списать все на насыщенный день.  
\- Открывай, а я пока достану бокалы, - она вручила ему бутылку и штопор, а сама взяла корзину и унесла ее вглубь квартиры.

***  
Лео сидел с Антонеллой за столом и старался не зевать, но получалось плохо, с непривычки от выпитого его тянуло в сон. Он пару раз медленно моргнул и начал вставать. Комната накренилась, и Лео покрепче вцепился в спинку стула.  
\- Я, наверное, пойду, - он все-таки не сдержался и зевнул.  
\- Стой, подожди, оставайся у меня, - Анто повисла на нем тяжёлым и тёплым грузом, - я постелю на диване, не уходи.  
\- Ну, мне же тут идти два шага, - неуверенно начал он, - не надо.  
\- Пожалуйста, останься, - жарко зашептала она ему на ухо, - не хочу оставаться одной.  
Лео кивнул и осторожно сел обратно на стул. Чуть подумав, он начал медленно расстегивать рубашку. В голове неторопливо текли мысли, что завтра выходной, никуда не надо торопиться и не сходить ли на стадион, побегать. Ведь он так давно этого не делал… Голос Антонеллы выдергивает из легкой дремы.  
\- Все, я постелила, иди ложись.  
Он осторожно, придерживаясь за стены для равновесия дошел до гостиной и сел на диван. Потом чуть подумав, упал на подушки и закрыл глаза. Как же хотелось спать.   
Над ухом раздался осуждающий голос подруги, и он почувствовал, что с него снимают обувь.  
\- Ну, Лео, мы же не так много выпили, давай, раздевайся сам, - она хихикнула, - я верю, ты сможешь.   
Усилием воли он снова принял вертикальное положение и, не открывая глаз начал снимать с себя рубашку.  
\- Я больше никогда не буду с тобой пить, - пробормотал Лео, путаясь пальцами в пуговицах, - слышишь, злодейка?  
\- Ага, - теплые руки скользнули по его плечам, помогая снять рубашку, - кто же знал, что ты такой слабый.  
\- Я не слабый, - Лео пытается стянуть с себя брюки, но путается в штанинах и бросает это дело, - не слабый, просто я… - он не успевает закончить свою мысль и проваливается в сон.

***  
Он просыпается от собственного крика, голова болит, словно ее сжимают тисками. Лео прижимает ладони к вискам и тихо стонет. Остатки сна, где он пытается кого-то найти, догнать, прикоснуться, растворяются в тупой боли. Чужие руки мягко прикасаются к его лбу, осторожно массируют затылок. Со стоном он откидывается на подушку и чуть приоткрывает глаза.  
Антонелла. Рядом. Голая.  
Он зажмуривается.  
\- Ты в порядке? – тихо спрашивает она.  
\- Нет, - хрипит он в ответ, утыкаясь в подушку и уходя от ее прикосновений.  
Скрип дивана, удаляющиеся шаги, шум воды. И влажная, прохладная ткань на его лбу. Лео благодарно стонет, боль чуть отступает.  
\- Анто, - начинает он, - мы… Вчера мы с тобой…  
Он не видит, скорей чувствует, как она зябко поводит плечами и затем обнимает себя.  
\- Да, - легким вздохом и опять тишина.  
Лео знает, что надо делать, все знает, но какая-то сила словно останавливает его от дальнейших слов и он молчит.  
Текут минуты, подруга осторожно кладет голову ему на плечо и шепчет:  
\- Я люблю тебя, люблю. С самого детства и не жалею ни о чем. Даже если ты бросишь меня, решишь забыть, я согласна. У меня будет эта ночь, и это в любом случае больше, чем у меня было до.   
Она что-то продолжает говорить, запинаясь и всхлипывая, а Лео рассеянно слушает ее и думает, что это все так знакомо, знакомо до той самой боли в висках и он не может понять почему.  
Он мягко ее обнимает и говорит то, что так давно она ждала от него, что ждала (сейчас он это уже понимает) его мама и родители Анто, то, что ждали все окружающие, но только не он сам.  
\- Выходи за меня.


	3. 3

Лео сидел за столом и задумчиво крутил в руках кружку с уже остывшим кофе. Анто что-то делала за его спиной, он не прислушивался. Он помнил прошлую ночь кусками, целиком вся картина отказывалась складываться. Вот они празднуют (неужели он правда уже не хромает?), вот Анто предлагает остаться и он соглашается. А дальше темнота. Как все произошло? Он был груб? Парни в раздевалке рассказывали, что первый раз девчонки плачут. А как было у них? Лео потер переносицу и отставил, наконец, кружку.

\- Анто, - позвал он.

Та подошла и тихо села рядом.

\- Ты, наверное, хочешь роспись в Мэрии? Прости, но сейчас не получится.

\- Не страшно, - она робко улыбнулась и положила свою руку на его. - Можно и в суде, все церемонии могут подождать.

\- Да, спасибо, - Лео улыбнулся ей в ответ, - я узнаю, когда можно будет подойти и скажу тебе.

Антонелла радостно кивнула и засияла, а у Лео не покидало ощущение неправильности происходящего. Все должно быть не так, но как правильно, он не знал. Ему всего 17, да, его ровесники женятся, в деревнях еще раньше, но он сам не думал об этом. В его жизни был футбол, семья, друзья. Анто была подругой, близкой подругой, с самого детства, но каких-то особенных чувств он к ней не испытывал.

У двери, прощаясь, он не выдержал и спросил.

\- Анто, той ночью, тебе было больно?

Та вспыхнула и потупилась.

\- Нет, - еле слышно донеслось до него, - все нормально. Она подняла голову и, встав на цыпочки, мягко поцеловала его в щеку.

\- Спасибо.

\- Да, - невпопад отвечает он, - я пойду.

\- До встречи.

Лео вышел и за ним, с тихим щелчком, закрылась дверь.

***

_Апрель 1941_

Сама церемония прошла как в тумане. Он расписался в нужных местах, им выдали все бумаги и вот они в небольшом кафе празднуют. Антонелла, такая красивая в своем лучшем платье, о чем-то смеется с подругами, время от времени поворачиваясь к нему. Он салютует ей бокалом с вином, показывая, что все хорошо. Рядом с ним сеньор Рокуццо что-то рассказывает о преемственности и об их семейном деле, он не вслушивается, но как-то умудряется кивать в правильных местах. Его мама и сеньора Рокуццо не приехали, они готовят торжество уже там, в Малаге. Где-то между подачей заявления и росписью он все-таки согласился на переезд, но до сих пор не может понять, действительно ли он сам этого хочет или это обстоятельства.

\- …и мы с женой очень рады, что вы, наконец, поняли, как любите друг друга. – Сеньор Рокуццо радостно хлопает его по плечу. Лео улыбается ему в ответ и краем глаза замечает, что Антонелла стоит у выхода кафе и разговаривает с каким-то смутно знакомым ему мужчиной. Он извиняется перед тестем и подходит ближе.

\- Сеск, - удивляется он, - давненько мы не виделись.

\- Лео, привет, - тот протягивает ему руку для рукопожатия, - я хотел поздравить.

\- Да, но, к сожалению, Сеск торопится и не сможет остаться, - Антонелла напряженно смотрит на него.

Сеск кивает ей в ответ и нервно мнет в руках шляпу, а Лео чувствует, как в затылке начинает нарастать такая знакомая тяжесть.

\- Нет, подожди, - он морщится и прижимает к затылку ладонь, стараясь удержать подступающую боль, - подожди, мы же столько не виделись, как у тебя дела?

\- Все нормально, - Сеск почему-то смотрит не на него, а на Анто, - рад, что и у тебя… у вас все хорошо, – и как то криво улыбается.

\- А ты… - Лео замолкает, не зная, что хочет спросить. В висках начинает тупо пульсировать, и эта боль уже надолго с ним. – Ты…

\- Милый, все в порядке? – испуганный голос Антонеллы прерывает его мысли.

Лео открывает глаза и оглядывается.

\- А где Сеск?

\- Уже ушел, ты не заметил? – Антонелла ласково проводит рукой по его щеке, - что такое? Голова болит?

\- Да. Устал, наверное, - он задумчиво смотрит на пустую улицу, - пойдем обратно ко всем?

\- Нет, - она хитро смотрит ему в глаза, - у меня есть идея получше. Давай сбежим, папа тут и без нас разберётся.

\- Давай, - больше всего ему хочется просто полежать в тишине.

\- Как же тебе повезло с такой понятливой женой. – Она подхватывает со стула сумочку и тянет его к выходу.

\- Да, - Лео еще раз оглядывает улицу, - очень повезло…

 

***

Он лежит на своём старом диване прижимая ко лбу влажное полотенце. Одна сторона уже нагрелась и надо было бы перевернуть тёплую ткань, но от резких движений подкатывает тошнота и Лео старается не двигаться лишний раз. Со скрипом приоткрылась дверь, и он осторожно скосил глаза. В проёме стояла Антонелла, она уже сняла платье и осталась в простой белой сорочке.

\- Я зайду? – тихим шепотом.

\- Да, давай, - он поморщился, казалось слова эхом отдаются в голове.

Антонелла аккуратно, стараясь не потревожить его, легла рядом на подушку.

\- Не так я представляла нашу первую брачную ночь, - тихо хихикнула она и осторожно поцеловала его в плечо, - сильно болит? Может к доктору Сильве ещё раз сходить?

\- Пройдёт, - уклончиво пробормотал Лео. Потом вздохнул и на ощупь нашёл руку теперь уже жены, - прости, но ночь перенесём. В любом случае, простынь мы уже вывесить не сможем.

\- Ага, - Анто приподнялась и перевернула другой стороной полотенце на его лбу, - да и вообще? Разве эта дикость ещё где-то осталась?

\- Не знаю, может в деревнях? - боль затихает, и Лео постепенно начинает расслабляться, - давай спать, завтра на работу.

\- Давай, - Анто осторожно положила руку на его грудь, туда, где билось сердце, - я тебя люблю.

\- Да, - соврать не получалось, - да, спи давай.

Через какое то время она тихо засопела, а Лео лежал и смотрел в потолок. Что он сделал не так? Просто выпил лишнего? Нет, совесть не даст соврать, выпил и воспользовался чужими чувствами. Потом попытался все исправить. Исправил, как мог, как знал. Наверное, поэтому он и не должен быть счастлив, это же его вина, в конце концов.

Анто тихо вздохнула и перевернулась к нему спиной, Лео накрыл её одеялом.

Надо уснуть, он вздохнул и отвернулся на другую сторону, завтра новый день, завтра будет легче.

 

***

_Май 1941_

\- Опа! Смотрите, парни! К кому то женушка пришла! - общий гогот заставил Лео поднять голову и посмотреть на выход из склада. Там, в своём фирменном костюме медсестры, стояла Анто и весело махала ему рукой.

\- Иди же муженек, что застыл, - старик Мартинес подтолкнул его к двери под всеобщее веселье остальных, - конец смены, тебя уж заждались.

Лео подхватил свою куртку и подошёл к жене.

\- Привет, - он быстро целует её в щеку, - не обращай внимание на этих придурков, они хорошие, просто к нам редко заглядываю девушки.

\- И тебе привет, - Анто мягко берет его под руку, - не страшно, ты же со мной. - Она потерлась щекой о его плечо, - меня раньше отпустили, и я решила зайти за тобой, ты же не против?

\- Совсем нет.

Они неторопливо идут по улице домой, Антонелла что-то рассказывает про свою работу, Лео почти не слушает, но один момент его зацепил.

\- Что прости?

\- Ты меня совсем не слушал? - она оскорбленно отвернулась.

\- Извини, отвлёкся, так что ты говорила?

Одним из лучших качеств в Анто было то, что она не умела долго обижаться, вот и сейчас улыбка снова освещает её лицо.

\- Переезд, Лео, наш переезд. Осталась пара дней, я так рада, что мы наконец уедем отсюда, - она вдруг снова помрачнела и отвернулась, - я устала от этого города.

Точно, переезд, в их квартирах все заставлено раскрытыми коробками, он все никак не может решить, что надо с собой брать, а что можно оставить.

\- Ты знаешь, - медленно начинает он, - я до сих пор не уверен, правильное ли это решение. Мы как будто сбегаем, но отчего и зачем?

\- В Малаге будет лучше, там наши семьи, - Анто подняла на него серьёзные глаза, - мы же обсуждали.

Лео кивнул. Все приводили такие логичные доводы, а он удивлялся самому себе, своей внутренней нерешительности. Что-то словно держало его тут, тоненькими ниточками привязывало к месту, к городу, не давало уже окончательно смириться с переездом. Он пробовал сформулировать эту мысль Анто, но она с каким-то нечитаемым выражением лица прервала его на середине, сказав, что так будет лучше для всех.

\- А как у тебя на работе? Ты уже всем сказал, что работаешь последнюю неделю? - вопрос Антонеллы выдернул из тяжёлых мыслей.

\- Да, сказал, там много у кого знакомые решили ухать, моё решение никого не удивило.

Так, неторопливо разговаривая, они дошли до дома. По молчаливому согласию они ели на кухне в квартире Антонеллы, но спали в комнате Лео, так оказалось удобней всего, их квартиры разделяла только лестничная клетка. Прошла неделя, как они женаты, но как таковой брачной ночи у них не было. Лео не хотел настаивать, боялся причинить боль, а Анто как будто все и так устраивало. На работе от глумливых шуточек про молодую жену он только краснел и отшучивался, их первую ночь он совсем не помнил, а как все должно проходить знал только из обрывочных рассказов. И где-то на подкорке тихо зудело 'надо, пора, надо'.

Лео выплевывает зубную пасту и смотрит на себя в зеркало. После больницы он осунулся, под глазами круги, взгляд какой то потерянный. Может и правда переезд пойдёт на пользу.

Анто уже сидела на кровати, но спать не торопилась, она заплетала косу, заодно пытаясь что-то прочитать. Лео садится рядом, закрывает книгу и кладет на ее рядом на пол. Анто поднимает на него удивлённые глаза, и он целует её, одновременно нашаривая руками края её ночной сорочки. Она мягко выдыхает ему в рот, помогая стянуть с себя одежду и затем откидывается на подушки, позволяя себя рассмотреть.

И Лео смотрит. Аккуратные полукружья с розовыми сосками, нежная ямочка пупка и тёмная поросль между ног. Он осторожно кладёт руки на её грудь и медленно начинает вести их вниз, от этого движения Анто краснеет, что-то тихо бормочет и разводит ноги.

А дальше все было на чистых инстинктах.

И только когда Лео попытался войти в неё, всю такую тёплую и манящую, и почувствовал преграду, то на периферии мелькает мысль о неправильности происходящего. Он толкается ещё раз, сильней, Анто всхлипывает и прикусывает свою ладонь. Через пару минут Лео обессиленно на неё валится, пытаясь восстановить дыхание, она осторожно обвивает руками за шею и начинает мягко перебирать его волосы.

\- Прости, - он осторожно поднимается, - не тяжело?

\- Нет, все хорошо, - она быстро вытирает ладонью глаза, а Лео вспоминает, что его удивило.

\- Анто, - он выпрямляется и внимательно смотрит на неё, - ты была девственницей?

Та молча находит одеяло и начинает натягивать его на себя.

\- Анто, - Лео старается не повышать голос, - скажи мне, той ночью ничего же не было? Ты соврала?

\- Да, - она всхлипывает и пытается схватить его за руку, - прости меня!

Лео шарахается в сторону и неверующе смотрит на неё.

\- Но как? Как ты могла? Я же поверил тебе. Я поверил, что пьяный изнасиловал тебя! Всё это время!

\- Прости меня, пожалуйста, - Анто подползает к нему ближе на коленях, краем глаза Лео видит кровь на простыне, его мутит. Он вскакивает и начинает быстро одеваться.

\- Куда ты идёшь? Не уходи, пожалуйста, не бросай меня. Я люблю тебя, - она пытается встать с дивана, но путается в одеяле и оседает на пол, - Лео, я прошу тебя!

\- Мне надо подумать. Одному.

Он закрывает за собой дверь и прижимается к ней затылком. Наверное, их крики были слышны всем, вот разговоров-то соседям будет. Лео длинно выдыхает и спускается на улицу. Хорошо бы сейчас сходить к морю, но на улице ночь, никого нет и подойдёт простая скамейка в парке у дома.

Он ложится на неё и смотрит на небо. В голове одновременно пусто и миллион мыслей.

Весь его брак построен на лжи. Наверное, будь он посторонним наблюдателем, то он смог бы её оправдать. Зачем она это сделала? А если бы он не сделал предложение? Нет, сделал бы, Анто хорошо его знает, он бы не допустил, чтобы подруга детства оказалась обесчещенной. Она так сильно его любит? А как же его чувства?

Лео застонал, мысли толкались в голове как мячики для пинг-понга. Развод не вариант, если женился, то это на всю жизнь. Раньше его хотя бы держало чувство вины, а сейчас что?

Гнев, так ярко вспыхнувший в первые минуты, постепенно начинает угасать, на его место мягко начинает наползать, такая знакомая, после выписки из больницы, апатия.

Его чувства... Надо просто научиться с этим жить. Он сможет.

Лео возвращается домой под утро, тихо заходит на кухню и ставит воду для кофе. Затем заходит в комнату и садится рядом с маленькой фигуркой на кровати. Он натягивает сползшее одеяло на тонкое плечо и осторожно поправляет ей волосы. Анто такая маленькая, такая хрупкая, ее же так просто любить, но откуда у него чувство, что в нем дыра, такая огромная, что её не заполнить ничем другим, дыра размером...

\- С человека... - тихо пробормотал он, невидяще глядя в стену.

Засвистел чайник.

 

***

_Июнь 1941_

Дни перед отъездом проносятся так быстро, что он успевает только удивляться. Вот они сидят утром на кухне и Анто сквозь слезы кивает на его просьбу больше не врать ему. А вот они уже на вокзале и до отправления их поезда несколько часов. Они на перроне, Антонелла прощается с подругами, а он вспоминает, что так и не успел попрощаться с городом, зайти на стадион, прогуляться по любимым местам. Он запрокидывает голову и вдыхает такой родной воздух Барселоны.

Уже в поезде Анто, глядя на его уставший вид, советует Лео немного вздремнуть, ехать им все равно долго. Он закрывает глаза и, кажется, сразу проваливается в сон. Ему снится, что они со всей командой едут в другой город, за окном мелькают виноградники, все давно разбрелись по своим местам. Напротив него, вытянув ноги в проход, сидит Луис, он привалился к сложившему руки на груди Клеману, оба спят. Он сам практически лежит на ком-то теплом.

\- Ты знаешь, - раздался сверху шепот, - самое печальное зрелище в поездках, это старые и разрушенные дома. Когда я думаю, что их кто-то строил для близких, что в них жили, любили, мечтали, а теперь это все разваливается от времени, никому не нужное и позабытое, то у меня сжимается сердце.

Ты просто слишком много думаешь и постоянно не о том, хочет ответить Лео, но он не может даже поднять голову и посмотреть на собеседника.

\- Интересно, с людьми так же? Хотя, возможно, я думаю не о том, - тихий смешок, чужая рука осторожно касается его волос, и Лео замирает.

\- Просыпайся, соня, мы приехали.

Он открывает глаза, поезд уже остановился, мимо них проходят люди с чемоданами.

\- Уже? - он зевает и медленно трет глаза.

\- Да, ты проспал всю дорогу, я не стала тебя будить. - Антонелла смотрит на него и улыбается, - ты что такой довольный? Приснилось что-то хорошее?

\- Не знаю даже, - он встает и начинает доставать свою сумку с верхней полки, - что то про сборы и дома. Старые дома. Ты никогда не думала, что...

\- А! - Перебивает его Анто, - я вижу маму на перроне, давай быстрей. Она поправляет на плече свою  сумку, Лео берет оставшиеся чемоданы и они выходят из вагона.

 

***

_Июль 1943_

Он идет по улице, рассматривая уже знакомые места. Малага меньше Барселоны, но тут тоже есть море и его дыхание ощущалось даже в самых дальних уголках города. Антонелла за завтраком сказала, что ей соседка посоветовала новую пекарню, которая совсем рядом с работой Лео. И если ему не трудно, не мог бы он туда заглянуть. Лео не трудно, про эту пекарню он и сам слышал от других, но зайти не получалось. Сейчас же него есть свободное время, и он бродит по узким улочкам пытаясь найти нужный адрес.

Он остановился и задумчиво принюхался. Должно же пахнуть хлебом? Но в воздухе только запах моря. Малага портовый город, что так роднит ее с Барселоной. Лео отмахивается от непрошеных мыслей и ловит за плечо мимо проходящего мальчика.

\- Эй, ты не подскажешь, где тут пекарня? - он улыбается, показывая адрес на записке.

\- О, это вам на соседнюю улицу, поверните пару домой назад и потом налево, - парнишка показывает пальцем в нужном направлении, - вам вот туда.

\- Спасибо.

Тот щербато улыбается в ответ.

Лео идет в указанном направлении, заворачивает за угол и его накрывает одновременно запахом свежей выпечки и дежа вю. Воспоминание, что это все уже было, тонкой пленочкой накладывается на реальность. Яблочный пирог, море, улица, он идет домой. И там его что-то ждет. Он со стоном приваливается к стене. Кто-то ждет. Кажется, еще чуть-чуть и он сможет ухватить, понять, вспомнить.

\- Сеньор? Сеньор?

Взволнованный детский голос. Лео с трудом разлепляет глаза.

\- Сеньор, с вами все хорошо? Вам нужна помощь? - рядом с ним стоит маленькая девочка, нервно теребящая свой ранец.

\- Нет, все хорошо, спасибо.

Она убегает, не переспросив, а Лео рассеяно трет глаза и понимает, что его пальцы мокрые. Слезы? Но почему?

Он доходит до ближайшей скамейки и тяжело на нее садится. Головная боль, такая привычная в Барселоне и казалось, исчезнувшая здесь, в Малаге, сдавливает виски и затылок тугим обручем.

\- Отдых и никаких волнений, да? - пробормотал он напутственные слова от доктора Сильвы, - что-то не особо это помогает, док.

Вернувшись домой, он говорит Антонелле, что не нашёл тот адрес и что попытается в другой раз.

 

***

_Сентябрь 1945_

На стук в дверь, Лео не обращает никакого внимания, увлечённо вырезая из деревяшки фигурку для будущего малыша. В последнее время это занятие приносило ему невероятное спокойствие, мысли в процессе текли плавно, не за что, не цепляясь. Анто, посмотрев на него вздохнула, вытерла руки о фартук и пошла открывать. Не спросив кто, она распахнула дверь и замерла на пороге.

Удивившись резко наступившей тишине, Лео поднимает голову и прищурившись, пытается разглядеть вошедшего. Солнце бьет тому в спину (как в его сне) и силуэт кажется совсем тёмным.

\- Эй.

Господи, этот голос.

\- Эй, Лео, привет.

И взорвалось солнце. Оно выжигает глаза, его виски и затылок разваливаются на куски, но Лео смотрит, смотрит сквозь слезы, сквозь желание просто умереть, лишь бы не чувствовать эту боль, а в голове бьётся только одно.

ЖЕРИ

Он влетает в эти такие знакомые руки, утыкается носом в чужую рубашку и его накрывает благословенная темнота.

 

***

Сознание возвращалось медленно, вместе с тошнотой и болью. Лео медленно садится на кровати, с его головы на пол падает влажное полотенце. Он аккуратно перекладывает его на тумбочку и чуть пошатываясь встает, в голове все ещё шумит, виски тянет, но он упорно не обращает на это внимание. Ведь важно лишь одно.

Жери. Жери тут. Живой.

На кухне слышны голоса, он на ватных ногах подходит к двери, и уже хочет открыть её, но замирает, прикоснувшись к ручке.

\- Убирайся из моего дома, - голос Анто плоский, лишён каких-либо эмоций, - убирайся. Где ты был, когда он сходил с ума, где ты был, когда его накрывали панические атаки, когда он бредил и никого не узнавал? Убирайся.

\- Я не знал.

\- Ты не видел, как он уходил. Мне пришлось на коленях умолять глав врача, чтобы его взяли в стационар, а потом как благословение – он тебя забыл. И снова жил, снова улыбался.

\- Анто, я же не знал…

От этого потерянного голоса у Лео внутри что-то обрывается, и он резко распахивает дверь.

Жери, такой родной и незнакомый одновременно. В горле комок, он с трудом его сглатывает.

\- Ты не могла бы... - Лео неловко замолчал, не зная, как продолжить. Но она и так все поняла и с нечитаемым выражением лица вышла из кухни, аккуратно прикрыв за собой дверь.

Жери сгреб его в охапку сразу же и Лео, как-то рвано выдохнув, вцепился в него в ответ.

\- Ты живой, - пробормотал он, - ты живой, Жери, Господи, но как? Сеск... Он застонал, - Сеск сказал, что тебя...

Лео запнулся, чувствуя, как его начинает потряхивать.

\- И я же поверил ему, - он крепче сжал руки на спине Пике, - просто, если не он мог сказать правду, то кто?

\- Сеск видел, как нашу группу расстреляли? - Жери мягко потёрся щекой о макушку Лео и это незамысловатая ласка сразу же отдалась знакомым теплом, - но да, все так и было. Тихо, тихо, не волнуйся, - он провел рукой по мгновенно закаменевшей спине Лео, - все хорошо, я живой. Меня нашла и выходила певичка из кабаре, - он задумчиво хмыкнул, - мелкая пигалица, даже ниже тебя (Лео недовольно фыркнул на эту ремарку). Не поверишь, я уж думал, что все, а тут она.

Он задумчиво улыбнулся своим мыслям, а у Лео как-то неприятно кольнуло в сердце.

\- Но я тебе писал, с перерывами правда, сначала то ранение, потом никто в Барселону не направлялся, а потом Париж освободили, я возвращаюсь, а никого нет, и соседи не знают, куда вы уехали. Еле вас нашёл. Лео, почему вы решили уехать?

Тот с неохотой поднял голову.

\- Я не знаю... Я ждал тебя, все это время ждал. А потом просто... Он с ужасом посмотрел на Пике, - я забыл тебя. Я, я просто забыл, как будто кто-то вырезал тебя из моей жизни. Тебя не было. Ничего не было.

Он уткнулся в шею Жери, вдыхая знакомый запах и постепенно успокаиваясь.

\- Боже, я не жил, я существовал, чувствовал, что, что-то не так, но что именно понять не мог. И все вокруг молчали.... Родители, Анто, даже Сеск, ты знаешь, он был на свадьбе, поздравлял и ничего не сказал.

\- Свадьба, - Жери отвернулся к окну, - тоже поздравляю, рад, что вы вместе, - он повернулся обратно к Лео и потрепал того по макушке, - все к этому и шло. Анто беременна, да?

Лео кивнул.

\- Ладно, - Пике бережно выпускает его из своих рук, - я рад, что у тебя все в порядке, но мне пора обратно домой, в Барселону, я там еле вырвался от родителей, видно не только тебе Сеск всякого рассказал.

\- Как обратно? - голос хрипит, Лео сам себя плохо слышит, - Жери, не уезжай.

Он цепляется за чужой рукав, в голове проносится миллион мыслей. Бросить все? Уехать с ним в Барселону, но Анто, Анто же беременна. Он не может оставить её, это его ребёнок и он ни в чем не виноват.

\- Подожди, - он судорожно хватается за самое яркое воспоминание, - ты же что-то мне хотел сказать, когда уходил. Что вернёшься и скажешь.

\- А, это, - Жери с какой-то тоской смотрит на него, - уже не важно. Ладно, мне пора, у тебя уже своя жизнь, надо и мне о своей подумать.

И он, осторожно сняв пальцы Лео со своего рукава, выходит за дверь. Щелчок закрываемого замка.

Наступившая тишина оглушает.

Лео замирает на своем месте, нахлынувшее дежа вю настолько острое, что он боится шевельнутся. Из его груди вырывается слабое сипение, но заставить себя встать он не может, только беспомощно держится за угол стола. В голове монотонно, по кругу только одна мысль.

Почему так? Ну почему все именно так?

 

***

Резко вспыхивает свет, и он с непривычки щурится, прикрыв глаза рукой.

\- Не думала, что найду тебя тут, - Анто стоит в дверях, привалившись к косяку, - думала, что все, ты уехал.

\- Я не могу бросить тебя, - Лео не смотрит на неё, - ты моя жена. Он рассеяно покатал в руках полупустой бокал с вином. -  И ты мне врала. Господи, сколько же ты мне врала, - он отставляет наконец стакан и хватается за голову.

\- Анто, зачем? Ты счастлива от всего этого? Ну, скажи мне?

\- Да, - она осторожно подходит и садится рядом, - да. И прости меня, если можешь.

Резко размахнувшись, он бросает бокал, осколки разлетаются в разные стороны, на дальней стене расцветает пятно. Антонелла вздрагивает, закрыв живот руками.

\- Я же люблю тебя, почему этого мало? - забормотала она пытаясь поймать его руку, - почему моей любви тебе так мало?

\- Я никуда не уйду, не волнуйся, - Лео поднимается, тяжело опершись о стол, - прости за все это, я уберу потом, пойдём спать.

Он, не оглядываясь медленно выходит из кухни.

 

***

Лео просыпается. Из открытого окна с улицы доносится шум машин, солнечные лучи проникают через шторы, падают на кровать, разливаются теплом по всей комнате. Он неторопливо поворачивается на бок и смотрит, смотрит и боится спугнуть, смотрит и боится дышать. Жери спит на животе, подтянув к себе все одеяло и зарывшись лицом в подушку. Длинные ресницы бросают тень на его щеку, чёткая линия скулы, такое трогательное ухо, незнакомый шрам на виске. Так хочется прикоснуться, хоть кончиками пальцев, но Лео позволяет себе только смотреть. Впереди весь день, вся жизнь.

Жери сонно улыбается и открывает глаза.

 

Лео просыпается.


End file.
